The invention relates to delivery devices and to sorting machines incorporating said devices, which are particularly useful for sorting cigarettes.
It is often desirable to be able to classify rod-like articles accurately by weight, particularly if samples are to be used for laboratory analysis, where very slight differences in weight may be of importance. This is particularly true in the case of cigarettes.
Known cigarette sorting machines are often large and cumbersome, and each is specially adapted to work with a specific weighing apparatus.